Echo
by Salvasti
Summary: October's extremely irregular submission of the reinako same prompt fic party tag on Tumblr. This month's theme was Mythology and ... well I'll let the story do the rest.


The sun was a brilliant source of light in the sky, dazzling and bathing all that it's golden rays reached with warmth, security, and safety. Pulled across the sky by his great chariot, Apollo himself ensured that the golden ball of light reached all. Today was absolutely no different than any other day, for once again Apollo had not been lax in his duties, and thus the world was alive with the sound of those who appreciated the light for what it was to them.

She was no different, after all. Lingering at the edge of the small, serene lake, her toes dipped occasionally into the tranquil and clear waters. Comfortably she rested, hands behind her to the rock she sat upon. Upward her features turned, enjoying the warmth of another day. On occasion a breeze stirred by, sending her garments of crisp white to dance about her body. A teasing breeze that, it was forward in ways that only a lover could be, prompting a fitting giggle to follow in its wake.

The giggle was her sound, followed by another that heralded the sound of a feminine voice calling out to her. "Minako!" Opening cerulean eyes anew, she looked behind her to see a madly waving Selene approaching, laughing and carrying flowers she had picked along the way. Turning better, she drew her legs up and out of the water her toes had teased, rising from the rock to step from and back to the grass that spread out in luscious shades of emerald green.

A smile came to her face, soft pink lips upturning to match the happy girl's own. Of similar features they were, often mistaken for twins and certainly they could have been had indeed, their parentage been completely different from one another. The girl's name was actually Serenity, but she preferred Selene to not be so mistaken from her mother. Few things separated them honestly, whereas she and Selene could be twins, Selene and her mother Serenity were very much from the same length of cloth.

"Selene, you're going to take all of the flowers if you keep making bouquets of them every time you come here." She attempted to chide the girl but it was useless. Selene did what she wanted; a wealthy princess as she were and she, well. She certainly wasn't in any regard.

"Oh Minako isn't that what they are there for? To enjoy? You know, if you gave a bouquet to that pretty girl of Ares…"

"Selene!" Promptly she exclaimed, a blush taking to her face. She had confided in the girl already about her secret crush, a girl with hair the color of a raven's wing that occasionally left offerings here. It was a temple dedicated to Aphrodite, and everyone who was anyone knew that the Love Goddess had quite the fiery affair with the War God.

"I don't see why you just don't talk to her. Every time she's here you hide while someone else accepts whatever she is giving to Aphrodite. You're acting like she's Ares incarnate, come to ravage everything and everyone. Unless…" Selene leaned closer to her, to the point their foreheads touched. Looking into Selene's eyes was like looking at the surface of the placid lake; a reflection. In a conspiratorial whisper she continued on, "you want her to ravish you."

Truth be to it she did. It was her dreams, her fantasies. But she knew her place quite well, her features falling from the thin hope that existed. The girl was a high ranking priestess of the God Ares, trusted to do offerings to her god's lover and some say, receive replies. Whereas she was just a wayfarer in a fashion, invited to stay as she was beautiful and truly, must be marked by the Goddess Aphrodite to have such looks. She was a nobody; to reach for that priestess of Ares was reaching for the very stars in the night sky. She would have better luck of commanding the chariot that Apollo rode in to carry the Sun. If she must dream, she would have far better luck to be an equally high ranking priestess of Aphrodite, to be on a better standing with her raven haired fantasy, which she was not.

"Oh Minako…" Selene continued with sympathetically, seeing her features fall. Around her body the girl's arms went, hugging her before tucking her hand into the crook of her arm that held the bouquet she would be giving when she met up with her lover in secret. "I can talk to her, if you would like. I'm sure she wouldn't…"

Wouldn't what? Wouldn't mind? She was a Priestess for Gods' sake! A Priestess, worthy of respect and rose petals to be thrown at her feet to walk upon. There was nothing she could offer her of value, just a few coins left to her name. Her body yes but she didn't feel that pretty, much less that worthy, of that one. She just answered with a small smile, mostly sad before shaking her head. Talking to the Priestess of Ares wasn't going to do any good.

Lead further along the greenery, Selene did her best to cheer her spirits only to be stymied at every turn. Even the flowers blooming about them, the call of song birds and the scent of the bouquet that she carried wasn't enough to raise her spirits. Rounding the path and soft hedge wall they both drew to a stop, gasping near in time. Quickly she ducked behind what the hedge offered for hiding, Selene having no choice but to follow in her steps.

Just beyond them was the very same Priestess that sent her heart aflutter, the topic of their conversations. She was approaching, dressed in finery of blackest night and crimson like freshly spilled blood. Just how anyone would dress if they were of the order belonging to Ares. Her hair had been gathered back, drawn away from her features that she had memorized from afar. Like the palest marble that an artisan could ever dream to work from, her features had been flawlessly carved. High cheekbones gave way to the most stunning eyes she ever could confess to seeing, even if it was from so far away.

She swallowed, feeling her heart beat painfully in her breast, her hands suddenly felt clammy as she placed small rents in the material of her otherwise crisp white gown. This was too close, far too close to her … she had never been this close to the other before. The shadow she cast grew larger the closer she came; it was as if Apollo provided the means to herald her very arrival.

Selene chose that moment to realize what was going on, preparing to give her a scolding before a mischievous smile came to her face instead. A hand collected her arm, pulling her out of hiding as Selene once more took to her path, ensuring that the Fates would force interaction between them and the approaching Priestess. Attempting to balk, to reclaim possession of her arm Selene would have nothing to do with it, pulling her along to walk with her whether she liked it or not.

Feeling like saying something she bit it back as the Priestess approached. Selene dipped to a curtsy; it was hard to process if the Priestess was higher ranking or if it was indeed Selene. Who had the upper hand, a servant of Ares in his lover's temple or a headstrong princess? She didn't know, nor did she desire to think of it. Downward her eyes went, a lower curtsy offered as she more than knew her place in comparison to the other blonde with her.

"Good day Priestess." Selene's voice was respectful but cheerful, chipper the ways that only she could ever really accomplish. For some it was overbearing; there were times that even she felt like Selene could go lax on it and it would be far more appreciated, but she never vocalized such thoughts. Other times it more than welcomed. Right now however, all she wished was just to not be here, for perhaps Hades to arise from the underworld and carry her off. Anything that would spare her the moment of being so close and still stars apart.

Stopping before them, the Priestess of Ares flicked her gaze from Selene who had spoken, offering a nod of her head before her gaze rested on her. At once she felt flush, almost on fire as though a great bonfire had been set to surround her. Her heartbeat sounded a tempo in her ears, pounding and without mercy. She felt Selene squeeze her arm before slipping off, a resounding happy cry of "Endymion!" was all she left behind, running off to meet with her lover.

Left alone, she dared to slowly raise her cerulean eyes. To ascend starbound was just as it was to plummet in descension; both paths lead to damnation regardless despite her willingness to risk it. The Priestess was still there, looking at her, hands folded before her body, a body she had thought about and fantasized over ever since she had caught the first glimpse of her here some time ago.

"I thought I knew of all of the Goddess Aphrodite's priestesses here; apparently I've missed one." Her voice was commanding yet soft. It was fiery and engulfing, just like it was caressing and inviting. It was perfection; she had no other word for it.

"I… I'm not a Priestess." She answered, feeling almost meek, certainly unworthy to be in the presence of one who was. Why had Selene done what she had done; she was content to just remain hiding behind the hedges and sparing herself this bittersweet meeting. Instead she felt as though she would not make even a favourable impression. The breeze that had been about earlier chose that moment to return, sending blonde hair dancing in front of her face.

Before her hand could reach to tame it, the Priestess' own hand was there. Her fingers were soft, brushing across her cheek slowly on their journey to collect the strands to tuck behind her ear. She felt her gaze widen, growing larger, the blood that had been pounding in her ears was now deafening in its fury. Moving was out of the question, doing anything save for standing there, staring, forgetting to breathe… was entirely out of the question. Across her lips she felt something soft brush, her lips she realized, lingering and then it was gone.

Gone, along with the Priestess, with only words in her wake. "A pity you are not, for you outshine the rest."

She honestly was not sure the length of the daze she had been in, other than she had been in one. At the path beneath her, her sandaled toe worried an indentation, shuffling back and forth before taking a mind of their own. Her thoughts were not her own, far be it from the truth. Her will was no longer her own just the same, lost to the beauty of the temple grounds she paid no mind, no heed, to anything until a voice drew her back.

Sharp, commanding, it was not the voice of her longed for Priestess returned once more, nor was it Selene's own uniquely happy after a meeting with her lover Endymion. It wasn't one of Aphrodite's priestesses either, nor could it be considered the Goddess' own voice. This was a woman's voice yes, but dripping in scorn like the waves did from Poseidon's trident.

"You there. Where did she go?"

Turning about, she looked up at the crimson haired woman who sought answers. In boundless glory it hung down to her waist, her attire, her jewelry signifying her as someone far, far above her station. Caught off guard her legs instinctively moved to a curtsy; far better to be safe now than sorry later. "Where did who go?" Tentatively she asked, unsure of just who the woman was looking for.

"Don't play coy with me. You know exactly who I mean."

"I … I don't know who you mean…" Did she mean Selene? The Priestess of Ares? Giving the wrong answer here would not serve her at all, and all she sought was clarification to the woman's demands.

"You're always with her when she's here… you must know something."

"I … I don't… I mean … I…" Her ability to speak was slipping from her fingers like sand did, be it from a handful collected at the serene lake or Chronos' own hourglass. Frantically she made a rally on it, seeing the woman before her grow further and further agitated with each passing moment. Her gaze darted from left to right, looking for assistance, looking for someone. The Priestess of Ares, Selene, Selene's secret rendezvous partner and lover … anyone at this point would be most welcomed.

The woman scowled, displeased at the stymie presented. "So be it, if you must repeat words may you do so forever!" Her hand rose, graced with wickedly long nails which looked like the points of spears. Something sharp… a voice in a language she could not understand, mocking laughter… then it was darkness. Darkness at long last cloaked her eyesight, and it was the last she could recall.

* * *

The time that passed from that moment onward, when she returned to coherent thoughts and this moment were agony incarnate. Not a single sound passed from her lips, try as she might to speak, to scream. To say but anything. She did not see Selene though look for her she did. The woman with hair of crimson flame she did not see either, though truth be told she did not look for her.

The occasional person that she came upon looked at her in near horror as she found all she could do was but repeat things they said to her in turn. _Touched by the Gods,_ they whispered, _driven to the depths of insanity_. She must have spoken ill of one of the Gods to be so cursed, doomed to just repeat the last fragments of what people said.

The world had gone gray about her, seemingly fading of colors as she sat by the same serene lake as before. She found no joy in wild blooms, carefully manicured buds, much less the placid waters. About her, her hair fell from its care to listless, just as her body was becoming. Her heart broke with each passing day, longing to die if for no other reason than to spare her further grief.

When her eyes beheld the Priestess across the lake her breath caught in her throat. She scrambled to her feet, knowing she could not be in the presence of such perfection, certainly not like this. Getting away was her priority, hearing behind her the sounds of pursuit, the call of a voice.

"Who goes there!"

Unbidden she answered in response, "Who goes there…"

The voice came again. "Wait, stop! Come, over here!"

"Over here…"

The sounds of being followed grew louder once more, closing in on her. The lake was large, she should not have been seen but she couldn't help it. The lake she had stayed at in memory of seeing the Priestess there. She knew better, but her heart did not. For how long she did not know but she lingered, wanting and waiting to see her again and now… "Stop, please! Don't go away!" The Priestess of Ares called after her.

"...Go away." Her voice was soft, carrying in the air as she moved away frantically, needing to escape. Audible, it was too easy to be heard even with the whisper it was given.

The distance though had been closed, the Priestess stood but feet from her. As much as she longed for the earth to swallow her whole when she had first come in such close contact with her, it was nothing in comparison to now. Stricken she continued to back away, uncaring about where she went, just that she knew she couldn't stand this any longer.

"Please … stop please. Don't leave me alone." The raven haired woman spoke softly, pleading with her as she continued her approach. It was how hunters approached prey, or how one would tame a wild beast… with soothing sounds and gestures until the animal trusted them. Was that what she was, an animal? Just prey, just a beast?

"...Leave me alone." She found herself whispering anew, a complete contradiction to the tears that welled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"No. No I won't leave you." There was a firmness added to her voice now, hands spread out to indicate that unlike her patron god, she bore no weapons. Instead her hands were open, her arms were nearly the same as well, lessening the space between them now to a decent twenty paces. "I promise, I'm not here to hurt you."

"...Hurt you…" Gods it was unfair, another three steps taken back, ignoring how her feet slipped for a moment before her sandals found purchase on the scattered rocks. She was nearly back to her rock she enjoyed perching on, that she could dip her toes into the lake and bask in the rays of the golden orb pulled across the sky. It was the furthest thing from her mind though, wanting to get away and yet, entrapped in the moment.

"No… no I'm not going to do that. I'm here to help you, to make sure that you're alright… that I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, please just stop." The woman spoke calmly despite the rising hysteria that gripped her soul. Her own feet in soft leather boots navigated the rocks that littered the shoreline, seeing behind the afflicted blonde a large rock. The ground was littered, uneven for any feet to be upon it, more so if one wasn't paying attention. She had closed the distance to but five paces, five long agonizing paces.

"Just stop…" She whispered one last time, her foot behind her slipping. At once her balance went out from under her as she pitched back without even a whimper, much less a scream. The large flat rock that she enjoyed sitting upon, for it was the first place her eyes had ever beheld the raven haired woman, the Priestess of Ares, the woman that she bore such a secret, all consuming desire for… was decidedly unyielding as her head cracked upon it. It took her life without remorse, just a soft echoing sound as she crumpled to the not fast enough arms of the other woman who caught her.

* * *

A/N: I was going to do a happier story. Truly, and then I got laid off from my job. So the story that I thought to write if I had time became the submission I used instead. But that other one is still kind of being thought of, so you never know... there could be something happier than just angst.

In Metamorphoses as told by the poet Ovid, it was Juno/Hera who was tired of Jupiter/Zeus fucking around, and it was Echo who had delayed her so Jupiter/Zeus could get it on with some _thing_. Cursed, Echo fell in love with Narcissus who was separated from his hunting party. Able only to repeat the end of end of whatever was said, Narcissus spurned her for her appearance once he finally saw her. Falling in love with his own image, he died unable to obtain that perfection, and Echo soon after, repeating his farewell.

While Makoto is awesome, it was just easier to make it into Reinako by having Beryl play the role of Juno/Hera, and Endymion playing a lot more sexually faithful fidelity following Jupiter/Zeus to meet up with Usagi, played by Selene for this fanfic. Rei might not be _completely_ narcissistic, but suffering seems to follow on Minako's heels… and this is angsty enough that it's all completely heartbreaking that I need to read something really cheery now.


End file.
